


【遊戲王ARC-V│ユリゆや/甘番甘】 崩壞的世界

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 噗浪甘番圖文交換企劃文https://translate-plurk-yuriyuya.weebly.com其他兩人的作品也在裡頭，真的超神的務必看看總而言之如網站，這裡單純備份我真的覺得微笑系列的卡片實體化一定超可愛.....
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【遊戲王ARC-V│ユリゆや/甘番甘】 崩壞的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 廚熊：  
> 崩壞的世界
> 
> 杉夜：  
> 遊里彈出藤蔓鞭揮開朝他們落來的石塊，再以龐大的紫色龍型身軀護住遊矢，擋下飛散的碎石，只要意識尚能憑依在飢餓毒融合龍的身上，他便會戰到最後一刻。

風平浪鏡：

那是在次元統合的數年後，某個再也平凡不過的日子發生的一些微小變化。

「你不覺得，現在的世界無比的接近分裂前的統合次元嗎？」遊矢訕笑著對著在內心世界皺著眉的遊斗說道，「一樣的將實體投影技術發展到成為生活的一部分，一樣的發展出了實體投影的怪獸決鬥──縱然因為LDS還記得札克事件的影響而禁止決鬥者一起下場決鬥，只能站在高台上這點真的有些可惜。」  
「不過LDS居然真的讓我成為職業決鬥者了，還以為赤馬零兒會因為十年前的事件而有所戒備。」遊矢百無聊賴的滑著決鬥盤看著最新的牌組構成討論版，有一搭沒一搭的參與版上的討論。  
『遊矢你現在到底是……』遊斗有些不安的看著遊矢身上散發出的，對任何事都提不起勁的氣場，『自從遊里在內心世界消失後你整個人都低落許多，真的沒問題嗎？』  
而且思考方向是不是越來越不妙了，遊斗如此想著。  
「嗯？低落嗎？或許有一些。」整理牌組的纖長手指頓了頓，「但我覺得我現在情緒還可以，不用擔心。」  
「至少還沒到覺得世界炸了也好的等級。」遊矢掙扎著從懶骨頭中爬了起來，抽走掛在衣帽架上的外套後離開了選手休息室。  
「真的，不會隨便變成札克那種狀態了。」

我只是稍微有些擔心不見的遊里。  
最後一次看到他已經完全被札克的黑泥吞噬了，盡管眼神再怎麼坦然，盡管最後的對話是『等我回來。』，那畫面還是……  
「遊里他應該回的來……回的來，絕對。」榊遊矢喃喃的低語迴盪在空無一人的選手走廊中。

那要是回不來呢？

……乾脆一起到黑泥裡頭尋找遊里好了。

▲▲▲▲▲

「真是，太令人困擾了啊這狀況。」遊里的手指飛快的操作著決鬥盤的實體投影介面，在被眾多令人不禁退避三舍的黑泥圍繞之下召喚出大量的捕食植物抵禦著。  
但隨著時間過去，召喚怪獸卡的速度實在太過緩慢，僅僅靠著魔法卡與陷阱卡的投影防衛早早便能預見魔陷使用完畢，怪獸完全不及召喚以致被徹底吞噬的未來。  
真是棘手呢，遊里如此想著。  
「真的被吞下去就跟遊吾那個笨蛋一樣出都出不來，成為札克恢復意識的祭品了……果然還是別被吞噬比較好。」  
那樣就跟『那個笨蛋融合』是一個等級了，感覺會被遊矢嘲笑好一陣子。  
雖然不是那種明顯的嘲笑，但那種看似有禮卻拐彎抹角的嘲笑法完全不想再度領教。  
「但話說回來遊斗他會不會因為我消失太久而想起來對遊吾的記憶呢，還是乾脆連我一起忘了？」

『遊矢，你真的不考慮找找看遊里嗎？』遊斗擔憂的問著遊矢。  
今天的循環賽中遊矢的攻勢特別猛烈，明明一樣用著EM，但展開與召喚的速度之快讓這次的決鬥不過在十回合內就結束一切，還是LP4000對上LP0的大比分秒殺。  
決鬥中完全沒有娛樂決鬥的成份，只剩下明眼人都看的出的速戰速決。  
真的太不像自詡娛樂決鬥者的遊矢了……離開賽場時觀眾驚訝的眼神也不知道有沒有傷到遊矢。  
尤其遊矢的心思還算細膩的情況下真的太令人擔──  
「我沒事。」遊矢突然的出聲打斷了遊斗的思考，「只是覺得有點累，想早點結束休息而已。」  
『那今天這場決鬥也還是打的太迅速了，展開快速也就算了，今天還疊放出霸王黑龍真的……還好嗎，遊矢？』遊斗放緩了語調，『真的想休息的話跟經紀人談談休賽個一週也不是不行，現在還是賽季初期，行程表很好調整的。』  
「好吧，那就跟柚子請個三天假。」遊矢翻開目前稍嫌空白的行事曆後作出了決定，不知道會不會引發柚子的過度的擔心……應該，不會吧？  
「但話說回來，遊斗你還記得遊吾跟遊里嗎？」  
『遊里？當然不會忘記，但遊吾是誰？』遊斗皺著眉頭反問著提出問題的遊矢，『是我們認識的人嗎？』  
「算是，不過可能太久沒見面所以忘了。」遊矢收拾好個人休息室內放置的隨身物品後離開了房間，鎖上了房門，「想到問問而已，不用想太多。」

但我真的得考慮該如何找回遊吾跟遊里了。  
如果遊吾不過消失半年就完全被遊斗遺忘的話，那遊里已經消失兩週了，剩下的時間可不多。

但話說回來，遊吾長什麼樣子？  
『啊啊，看來真的有點不妙了。』遊矢內心如此想著。

▼▼▼▼▼

「對了，遊斗，接下來的比賽交給你來打可以嗎？」回到家後遊矢躺在床上詢問著飄在一旁的遊斗，一旁是深綠色的帆布包跟配置著牌組與決鬥盤的腰帶，跟進入房間便脫下的外套一起構成混亂的一角，在整潔的房間中顯得格外突兀。  
『我？遊矢你想去哪？』遊斗的心裡浮起了不妙的預感，『不是不行，但遊矢你想做什麼？』  
「稍微，找一下消失的遊里。」遊矢心念一動，閉上赭紅的雙眼沈入了意識深處，「還有你遺忘的人。」  
『你下午提到的遊吾？』  
「或許是吧，遊斗你猜猜看？」遊矢在憑藉著想像構建出與平常賽季使用時略有不同的牌組，更接近當初在次元剛統合時與親友們進行最終決鬥的配置，『稍微找看看，但可能三天內回不來，如果真的沒回來的話，那比賽跟身體都暫時交給你了。』  
還有幫忙應付下柚子，不過柚子體內有琉璃的意識在，遊斗要應付應該也不是問題吧？  
「好啦，那我走了。」遊矢的左手伸向了內心深處的一團黑泥中，帶著異常燦爛的笑容向來不及反應的遊斗揮著手道別，「頂多一週就可以回來，我會儘快處理好的請放心！」  
『等等，遊──』遊斗還來不及出手便看著遊矢的身影被黑泥吞了進去，連碰觸都來不及。  
『一個兩個都這樣，無論是遊里還是遊矢都……嗯？』直到此時，遊斗才發覺自己的記憶似乎空了一大塊，『我是不是忘了誰？』  
好像還有誰做過一樣的事，然後就再也沒看見他了？

▲▲▲▲

不知道在我剛剛刻意做出跟遊里離開時相同動作的暗示下，遊斗會不會因此想起他忘了遊吾這件事。  
遊矢在進入黑泥後先是聽到了之前與遊里融合時能聽到的囈語，或許是來自扎克恨意有關的嘲諷、尖叫等聲音，還有讓人難以呼吸的擠壓感，周身能感受到的黏膩感……不行，果然無論多少次還是很難適應。  
想想還好我接收到的部份是扎克的壓抑情感，要是跟遊里一樣接收的是扎克的恨意……  
或許會比遊里在融合次元表現的還要瘋狂也說不定。  
在黑泥中的緩緩前行的遊矢推開了黑泥空間中格外顯眼的，散發著黑色光芒的門。

「哎？」遊矢甫一推開門便看到崩毀的石塊墜落在眼前，似乎是一個龐大的建築被外力摧毀的樣子。  
那我現在在哪，該不該回去黑泥內反而安全……遊矢默默的退回門內，從牌組中抽出了微笑世界放置在開啟了實體投影裝置的決鬥盤上。  
倏地，滿滿的笑顏在黑泥中出現在黑泥中，伴隨著點點的星光構成了七彩的世界。  
「還能用……那等等出去應該可以擋一陣子。」遊矢不安的抓著一個星型的笑臉，緊張的力道似乎把那笑臉捏的有些變形了，「雖然是軟的但應該可以丟出去擋一下吧？」  
然後真的丟出去的話就會被遊里吐槽又把微笑世界當娛樂道具使用了，好像能想出遊里這麼吐槽時搭配的微笑。  
明明遊里也不過消失一週怎麼就出現幻覺了……遊矢用微笑世界產生的笑顏擋著前方，再度推開門扉。  
然後，一個熟悉的龍型從眼前呼嘯而過。  
「飢餓毒……？」  
是飢餓毒吧？現在到底是什麼情況？

『哎？遊矢你怎麼也進來了？』遊里彈出藤蔓鞭揮開朝他們落來的石塊，再以龐大的紫色龍型身軀護住遊矢，擋下飛散的碎石，『怎麼連你也來了，現在外面剩下遊斗了？』  
「確實……遊里你跟遊吾到底在做什麼？你知道遊斗連遊吾都忘記了嗎？」  
『就是不小心被吞到札克意識的更深處，已經離開遊斗的記憶區了，所以身為你的附身靈遊斗才會忘記融合……遊矢你不要再拿微笑世界的星星戳我了，會痛。』遊里無奈的推開遊矢一直拿來戳著他的臉頰的微笑星星。  
「微笑世界的星星是軟的，真的生氣的話我直接拿微笑宇宙砸下去了哪那麼仁慈。」遊矢不滿的抓了一個微笑花朵繼續朝遊里攻擊著，一邊從牌組中抽出EM骷髏雜技小丑進行通常召喚，發動雜技小丑的特殊效果將調弦的魔術師加入自己的手牌，在覆蓋了一張陷阱卡後用意識拜託著雜技小丑把仍然在散落的碎石雨打回去。  
雜技小丑向後方還在互相傷害的遊矢和遊里鞠了個躬後配合著飢餓毒，將飢餓毒遺漏的碎石塊一一擊打回去。  
「所以？你們兩個到底為什麼要進來這裡？沒有理由吧？」遊矢不滿的壓低了聲音質問著遊里。  
但在這個混沌的背景以及遊矢尚在變聲的沙啞嗓音雙重加持下完全提不起緊張感了怎麼回事，不對，還是得好好回答，不然真的要讓遊矢一會發動微笑宇宙來個隕石雨了，那可不妙。  
『就是……札克的意識開始甦醒了。』遊里的意識控制著飢餓毒盡可能讓門扉這區維持安全，一邊分神答著遊矢的質問。  
啊啊，可不是每個人都能跟遊矢一樣一心多用，感覺今天這場唇槍舌戰是輸定了。  
不知道會不會被遊矢套出什麼……遊矢緊接而來的疑問打斷了遊里的思緒。  
「不是說我們四個湊在一起就是札克了？那札克的意識哪來的？」  
『深處，那些建築物就是復甦的札克記憶跟憤怒的部份，所以繼承憤怒情感的遊吾才會這麼容易被吞噬掉。』遊里看了下接近見底的牌組後從腰帶上的卡盒補上備牌，『不過能把遊吾從黑泥裡頭抓出來的話應該整個黑泥能削減不少，至少你半夜不會再做自己把世界再度毀滅的惡夢了。』  
「你知道？」遊矢疑惑的看著遊里，順便用紫毒的魔術師與調弦的魔術師設置了靈擺刻度，召喚出了異色眼靈擺龍後解放異色眼，召喚出了異色眼升級龍配合遊里的飢餓毒製造安全區。  
「你……不，你們平常可以看到我做的夢？」  
『偶爾，但你最近做的夢真的過於驚悚了，不然遊吾也不會傻傻的跑到黑泥裡頭想從根本解決問題。』然後把自己搞到被吞進去了，完全的準備不足，太過莽撞。  
「根本？」  
『就是說這黑泥是因為你的惡夢產生的，但因為這些黑泥又會讓你想起更多扎克的記憶，結果你的惡夢也越來越嚴重了……懂嗎，惡性循環。』  
「不懂，沒原因我會突然開始做起惡夢，到底是……」遊矢未竟的話語被飢餓毒的一聲龍吼打斷，只見飢餓毒佈滿棘刺的尾巴探進黑泥裡頭，從中拉出了在場的兩名人類都十分熟悉的白色機車。  
『喔呀，找到融合了。』遊里沒有回答遊矢的問題，而是對著渾身都是黑泥的少年做出常見的問候。  
『說過多少次了不是融合是遊吾！紫甘藍混帳完全是故意的吧！』遊吾甩了甩身上的污泥，不只是遊里跟遊矢，連飢餓毒融合龍、異色眼升級龍與EM骷髏雜技小丑都往後退了幾步，獨留無法移動只能待在原處的捕食生成承受遊吾甩過來的黑泥。  
似乎還稍微蔫了點，真的太可憐了，遊里不禁憐憫起自己無法移動的捕食植物。  
『你們退那麼遠都什麼意思……算了算了，總之問題都解決了。』遊吾從防摔衣的暗袋中取出一個透著黃光的黑色結晶體，『這個破壞掉遊矢應該不會再做惡夢了，不過也會損失一點扎克當年的記憶，沒差。』  
語畢，結晶體在遊吾的施力下碎成碎塊，而遊矢感覺到腦中似乎少了一些東西。  
「你們一個個到底平常都在我心裡做什麼……」  
『幫你維護心理健康啊，真的。』遊吾燦笑著把遊矢推到門扉前，『好啦，快點推開門早點回去，不然遊斗在外頭不知道得念多久。』  
「等等，你們根本沒回答我的問題？」遊矢覺得他似乎被顧左右而言他的帶過了很多東西，而且都是與自己切身相關。  
『早點回去，不會騙你的。』遊里一個順手把遊矢推入門內，看著遊矢消失在黑泥中。

『哎遊里。』  
『嗯？』  
『你真的不告訴遊矢他之所以會做惡夢是因為現實世界跟統合次元越來越像了嗎？當初逼瘋扎克的那個。』遊吾好不容易從地上搬起倒地的機車，再度推開門扉和遊里一同往外頭的心裡世界走去。  
『我在裡面找了好久才找到扎克這份崩壞記憶的碎片，好不容易才破壞光，留下的核心也破壞掉了……對遊矢應該沒影響吧？』  
『你差點連我都一起吞進去這份記憶了你知道嗎？』  
『不是因為你接收的恨意在這裡佔了很大一部分嗎……但你真的什麼都不打算讓遊矢知道？』  
『不用啊。』遊里的聲音中透出了內心的愉悅，『遊矢什麼都不用知道，他好好的活的開心就好。』  
怎麼可以讓扎克的情緒影響到遊矢呢，全部破壞掉就好了。  
遊矢可是我的，怎麼能讓扎克影響到他呢。

『遊里你在想什麼絕對別跟我說，我什麼都不想知道。』  
『融合放心，也沒打算讓你知道。』  
『喂！』

▲▲▲

『所以，你們三個一個個都消失留下我一個人面對工作、學校跟柚子她們到底是為什麼？』遊矢三人離開黑泥便看到遊斗隱約散發著黑氣的質問，背後的黑氣之濃烈看來都快召喚出暗叛逆了。  
看來是這段時間累的不輕，遊矢逃避的躲在遊里跟遊吾身後。  
『沒什麼，就當我們三個去做心靈世界小旅行？』遊里用著讓遊吾跟遊斗都不禁想打起冷顫的燦爛微笑回應著遊斗，並用手勢示意著背後的遊矢趁機躲遠一點。  
這彷彿被遊矢附身的遊里到底是誰，太可怕了……兩人不約而同想著。  
『那至於長達半年嗎？尤其是遊吾？』  
『啊哈哈……沒什麼啦，決鬥者偶爾摔個車摔到異次元也是正常的嘛！』  
『不過是在遊矢的心靈世界你是能摔去哪，札克的統合次元還是哪段記憶嗎？』  
『喔喔遊斗你是不是會預言啊？』  
『……你真的進去了？』  
哎呀笨蛋融合果然真的自爆了……那我就不奉陪遊斗的碎念了，要應付起來也是很麻煩的。  
遊里哼著小調悄然離開這個混沌的修羅場。

不過也不知道哪天遊矢的心靈會再度把札克的崩壞記憶逼出來……畢竟這個世界越來越接近當初逼瘋札克的統合次元了嘛。  
不過沒關係。  
崩壞幾次就把札克的記憶破碎幾次，要喚醒遊矢多少都可以。

畢竟遊矢可是我的，怎麼可以被札克影響呢？  
遊矢臉上的笑容越來越燦爛了。

Fine……？

**Author's Note:**

> 真的太感謝杉夜大大跟廚熊大大了，這邊真的是鴿到最後才交稿整個超緩速……社畜寫稿真的超緩速  
> 連字數也是最少的真的超對不起……  
> 對了甘番真的好香喔，雖然我覺得我寫的好像不只甘番（超離題  
> 其實收到的題目是崩壞的世界，但寫到最後完全變成（遊矢）崩壞的（內心）世界了。  
> 好平淡，相對這個命題真的有夠平淡的（。  
> 而且過程超ㄎ一ㄤ，相對其他兩位的掉san展開這邊看起來超歡樂的怎麼回事
> 
> 不過最後還是取最後一集的遊矢＝扎克的設定，說真的後日談成為職業娛樂決鬥者的遊矢感覺就是個超好發揮的題材，尤其遊矢的霸王系列其實都還在，加上三遊也在……說不定還能切換決鬥，真是好發揮的發展。  
> 至於四遊在這邊的設定中當初在次元分裂時四人都有接收到扎克的負面情緒：  
> 遊矢→壓抑  
> 遊斗→悲傷  
> 遊吾→憤怒  
> 遊里→恨意  
> 大概是這樣，所以當初在四個次元時四人這四種性格特點才會格外鮮明，也多少影響到這四人的個性形成。  
> 遊矢在跟三遊統合後，四人在一起久了開始互相交流成長歷程才歸納出這件事。  
> 就是一個超個人的設定，不用在意（。
> 
> 還有扎克魔術師真的太香了嗚嗚好想寫後日談QQQQ  
> 後日談大接龍QQQQ怎麼想都感覺超好看的，ARC-V實質播映五年半了對吧（幻覺嚴重


End file.
